Strange Dreams
by sarabethloves
Summary: Both Roy and Riza return to work after the Promised Day and hope to see things getting back to normal, but some rather odd and intimate dreams keep plaguing the both of them.


**Hello friends! Here is a little mini multi-chap fic that I couldn't help but write inspired by some friend's nsfw stuff on tumblr. This is all pretty m rated so tread lightly if that's not your thing! (also I promise I'm not ignoring my other stories, I just got really inspired!)**

* * *

"So, tell me what the problem is," the military psychiatrist spoke in her usual monotone voice. Her hair was pulled back neatly and she adjusted the frames of her simple glasses as they slipped down her nose.

Riza sat in an uncomfortable chair, facing the woman, wringing her hands in her lap as she struggled with how to even begin. "Are you sure this will remain anonymous?" she asked, not for the first time, as the nerves began to surface.

Dr. Tiffany Noble sighed patiently and set her clipboard of notes off to the side, knowing this was going to be one of _those_ sessions. "Lieutenant, I've told you this before, as long as you're not posing a threat to yourself or your coworkers, I'm required by law to keep everything you say in this room confidential."

"Even if someone might find it grounds for a court martial?" the frayed lieutenant asked before she could stop herself.

Dr. Noble lifted an eyebrow at that. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, I'm very familiar with your past history of problems, and if this is about what I think it's about, I assure you I'm not one of those people. I take patient confidentiality very seriously. Tell me, what's been on your mind?"

With the last of her uncertainties addressed, Riza took a deep, steadying breath and began her embarrassing story. "Well, it all started a few weeks ago. The first night I was back home after being released from the hospital…"

* * *

There was something strangely suffocating about her loneliness. As happy as she was to be sleeping in her own bed, in her own apartment, the lack of another presence resting a few feet to her right felt foreign and uncomfortable. There was an almost palpable feeling to the emptiness, as oxymoronic as it was.

She sighed and twisted in her bed for the umpteenth time in the last two hours. Hayate had even stopped lifting his head curiously from where he rested on the floor, far too used to the sounds of movement. She tried to think of something that would make the sleep come, but nothing worked. Slow, meditative breaths, counting sheep, _anything_. Nothing seemed to do the trick.

Surely having her colonel resting off to the side hadn't become so habitual that she couldn't sleep without him, right? Hell, it had been so strange to have him right there in the room with her those first few nights that she hadn't been able to fall asleep _because_ he was there. Now it felt as though his steady, deep breathing was the only thing allowing her the rest she so desperately required.

This was ridiculous, she thought to herself. She was finally back in a familiar, cozy place after so long being in that stifling hospital room that this should be a piece of cake. She just needed to empty her mind. Maybe her thoughts of what her superior was doing without her were plaguing her so much that she couldn't do anything else. She just needed to relax, focus on nothing, and fall off to sleep.

It took a bit of time, but finally, blessedly, her tired eyes drooped close and her empty mind lulled her into her dreams...

 _His tongue darted out to lick the pulse point on her neck and she mewled at the sensation. One of his rough, calloused hands drifted along her bare thigh, inching closer to the spot that was practically crying out to be touched. His mouth wandered back to hers and she tasted his unique flavor on her tongue, all smoke and honey and other such intoxicating nonsense. She clutched him to herself, desperate not to waste a single millimeter of space between them._

 _Letting the hand that had been angling her head for better access fall to her other leg, he gripped the sides of her thighs and pulled them apart confidently. She gasped softly into his mouth as he then let his hands wander to her backside, gripping her there forcefully and pulling her up on top of his lap. When she settled down and felt the familiar pressure tenting the front of his pants, she ripped her mouth from his and threw her head back, grinding down atop of him ever so slowly._

 _Too focused on her own sensations, she didn't hear the way he groaned fitfully at the friction she was creating, his hand steadily kneading her ass as she moved. Her mouth opened in a distinctive 'oh', but no sound escaped. His lips mindlessly found their way back to her neck and he nibbled and sucked on the skin she presented to him there._

 _God, this felt good._ He _felt good. The size of the bulge in his pants was enough of a promise of things to come, and she nearly moaned aloud at the mere thought of it. She wanted him. Oh, how she wanted him. She wanted him to taste her, to please her, to be_ inside _of her. She had never wanted anything more than she wanted to feel him in that moment._

" _Please," she whimpered, as the hand not squeezing her ass wandered between her legs, rubbing at her damp underwear with abandon. If he kept up like this, she might spend her energy before they did everything she truly wanted to...and Riza would have none of that._

 _She let a hand do some exploring of its own, as it left where she was clutching his shoulders to remain upright and drifted down to the front of his pants, gripping his engorged length. He hissed through his teeth at the sensation and their eyes abruptly met. Everything that needed to be said aloud was held in their gazes, and an unspoken message was passed between them._

 _Without wasting another second, his hands dipped under her dress and found the hem of her flimsy underwear. She sat up, regretfully halting their grinding motions to help him yank the garment clear off of her. When it was removed, they both made quick work of the zipper of his pants, and she pulled aside his boxers to reach the one thing she wanted to feel more than anything else, hot and pulsating within her dripping wet passage._

 _She gripped his cock with the bit of pressure she knew he liked, and guided him to her entrance. Without another word, she sank down the length of them, having to bite her lip to keep from cursing to the high heavens. Also caught up in the heady sensation of being encased within her, he grabbed the back of her head and smashed his lips clumsily back on hers to hide the groans that wanted to escape him._

 _Their movements were slow at first, as they rocked together and his length languidly passed in and out of her. It wasn't quite enough, though, and they both knew it. Taking advantage of the power that came from being on top, she quickened their pace, the sounds of skin slapping against skin obscenely filling the dark room. She wasn't really concerned with decency at this point, however, given whose cock was currently sawing in and out of her._

 _Her hands went back to his shoulders as she rode him, gripping his skin for any remote sense of balance. She was already getting close, as the tell-tale signs of her release began to make themselves known. Her breathing came out in quick pants and the sweat was starting to bead on her forehead. It took all of her energy not to completely let herself go, knowing it was always sweeter when they tried to do it together._

 _She buried her face in his neck to hide her moans, and could feel the way his heart was racing. He wasn't in much better shape, as he tried to help her along as best he could in their current position. Her lips moved wordlessly against his skin and she could feel him shuddering beneath her._

 _Moving his head slightly, she felt the rush of his breath against her ear, and had to repress a shudder of her own. It wasn't until she allowed her short-circuiting brain to function for a bit did she realize he was saying something to her. "What?" she asked breathlessly, her face furrowing as the pleasure was almost beginning to become too much._

" _Say my name," he spoke through gritted teeth, his hands gripping her to the point of bruising._

 _Her mind too fuzzy with the feelings of her impending orgasm, it took her a minute to even realize what he had commanded. And it was a command. The tone of his voice had told her as much, and she was quite well attuned to his orders._

 _She wasn't even sure she could get it past her lips as she felt herself falling over the edge, the wet slapping of their skin meeting over and over again nearly ringing in her ears. She complied with his request as best she could, letting a two-syllable word pass through her lips._

 _No sooner had she uttered the title before his hands tightened where they rested against her and she let out a small and uncharacteristic squeak at the harsh sensation. The act brought her eyes back toward his, filled with surprise at the anger she found there._

" _Say my_ name _," he repeated, and the emphasis used enlightened her to what had bothered him. She felt foolish for the mistake, but wasn't in a position to deny him, all the same._

 _Just as the last bit of her restraint dissolved, she collapsed atop of him while he continued pumping into her, practically screeching the thing he apparently wanted to hear most of all._

" _Roy!"_

Riza awoke with a startled gasp and quickly sat up in her bed. It took her a moment to realize she was breathing too quickly, and she attempted to calm herself down. With wide eyes, she took the time to register that her body was slick with sweat, and her bedroom felt like an inferno.

Another second of complete silence passed before the memory of the dream she'd just had came rushing back like a tsunami.

That had been... _different_.

* * *

Riza found it impossible to find an adequate placement of her hands as she related the first part of her story and watched the expression of the woman before her. Dr. Noble didn't seem to react at all to the new piece of information, and Riza cursed her for being so unreadable.

"Sooo...you had a sex dream about your superior," the psychiatrist finally spoke bluntly. The ease with which she said the thing Riza had been fiercely hiding ever since it first happened had her immediately looking toward the door in panic.

"Why'd you say it so loud?" she asked incredulously, her voice no louder than a whisper, as if speaking it with too much volume would make the reality of it that much more concrete.

Dr. Noble sighed and crossed her arms. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, I can assure you with great confidence that you are not the first person to have wet dreams about a superior. I'd even venture to say that almost half the people that come to see me are worried about the same thing."

"But it's different in my case!" Riza half-whispered, half-yelled, still not totally positive someone from the court martial's office wasn't listening at the door. She hated how desperate she sounded, but this was truly a desperate situation.

"Why, because of the already frighteningly palpable amount of sexual tension you and Colonel Mustang share?"

If Riza thought she was taken aback before by the doctor's blunt manner of speaking, she was nearly speechless know. Showing a tiny fraction of emotion for the first time since their session had begun, Dr. Noble smirked and tilted her head. "If you think that's not obscenely obvious to everyone, Lieutenant, than boy do I have news for you."

"People have always _talked_ about us, sure, but I didn't...how do you…?"

Dr. Noble's smirk turned into a smile. "It takes a lot to get one past me, and you and the Colonel's...whatever it is, is obvious enough for even a second-grader. But again, I reiterate the fact that you are not the only male and female superior/subordinate pair to come to my office complaining about inappropriate dreams."

"Well, it's not just the dreams," Riza was quick to interject, not liking how perceptive this woman was. She had been her psychiatrist for a while now, but never had their conversations delved into this _particular_ field. Although, Riza thought bitterly, Dr. Noble had probably been itching to address this topic since she'd joined the military, if it was as obvious as she claimed it to be.

The doctor tilted her head. "Oh? Try and surprise me, then. What else has become an issue?"

"You never let me finish my story. It all started with the dreams, but then things just got...worse…"

* * *

Riza pushed through the door of the inner office, trying to calm her raging mind. She gripped the handle of the steaming mug intensely, and nearly bit down on her tongue when her eyes finally fell on him.

It was her first day back at the office after the Promised Day, and three days since she'd had that...strange dream. She had been the last member of the team to get back to work, save Havoc who was still out East with his family arranging his return, since she had been the one most heavily injured during the Promised Day. And while things were still wildly different at Central headquarters (the parade grounds were still a disastrous mess), she had been looking forward to getting back into her normal work routine.

That is, until she'd had that dream.

The past few days awaiting her return to Central HQ had been tortuous, as she could think of nothing else. She hadn't seen the colonel since he was released from the hospital two days before she had been, and now she felt as though she wore some kind of scarlet letter on her chest, as if he would take one look at her and immediately know...everything.

She had to work fiercely to prevent the crimson color from blooming along her cheeks as she entered the office and spotted his familiar mop of black hair. This was stupid of her. It was one inappropriate dream, that was all. She'd certainly had her fair share of...intimate thoughts about the man she'd known for so long, so what was so incriminating about one unconscious dream?

It certainly didn't help matters much that she and the colonel's time together at the hospital had given them the ability to talk privately and intimately about...many things. The Promised Day had brought up a fair share of large issues they had skirted around for years and were then forced to address. They'd talked about her promise to kill herself if Roy had let himself go completely, how he had almost committed human transmutation when he thought she was going to die, how they'd held each other in the dark privacy of their hospital room that first night, when everything was dark for him and the bandages covering her neck spoke a story more frightening than anything they'd had to deal with in a long, long time.

There had been difficult conversations, confessions, a few tears, nightmares, and plenty of...extracurricular activities.

They hadn't really addressed the most pressing issue of them all...but they had certainly done more things than they had ever previously allowed themselves to. She had felt the steady and gentle press of his lips against hers for the first time since they were teenagers, and it brought up a whole host of other issues.

Maybe that was why the dream had suddenly appeared from out of nowhere. Sure, she'd thought about him in _that_ sense before, but never to the point of such...er...pleasure. Everytime her mind even mildly ventured into that area she had wrangled it back faster than the bullets could leave her guns. It had been forbidden, off limits, not to be touched even with a ten foot pole. And yes, even after the sleepless nights in the hospital where they would hold each other tightly and ghost their lips across each other, it was still fiercely off limits.

But, for whatever reason, the floodgates had opened that first night back in her apartment, and she'd thought of _everything_. Every single detail of their intimate time together from her dream had been replaying in her mind like a movie. She never used to remember her dreams, but this one was so detailed it almost felt real.

And that scared the hell out of her.

So when she walked into her superior's office first thing in the morning her first day back at work, and his tired eyes fell on her, she hoped she didn't seem even remotely obvious. He'd always been able to read her like a book, and this was the one time she wanted to be as closed off to it as possible.

"Good morning, sir," she spoke dutifully, not a trace of emotion behind her tone as she walked up to his desk and set his traditional morning cup of coffee on top of it.

Though he looked exhausted, having not taken any time off between getting out of the hospital and getting back into the swing of things, he still smiled at her gratefully (and a touch too fondly for her liking).

"Welcome back, Lieutenant," he spoke with a lazy smile, his voice making it seem like he'd awoken only a few moments before (and perhaps he had). Riza tried not to care about how husky it sounded. "I sure as hell had been missing this," he said as he grabbed the handle of the mug and tipped it toward her in thanks. "Fuery can't make a good cup of coffee to save his life."

Despite her overwhelming thoughts, she cracked a small smile at him nonetheless. "Perhaps you should learn to do it for yourself one of these days, sir."

The smile he shot her in return was devilish and Riza clamped down hard on the small spark of desire that arose inside of her. "But then what would you do, Lieutenant?"

Not even bothering to give that a response, she set down the neatly organized pile of papers on his desk and watched as he grimaced at the sight of it. "I have your itinerary down for the next week, sir. Today, you have a scheduled council meeting to discuss the parade ground reconstructions at 10, a phone meeting with General Barnes in the south to talk about officer reassignments at 1, and Fuhrer Grumman will be expecting you for a chess match in his office at 3. These forms here," she continued in her normal business-like tone as she procured another stack of papers, this time much more dense than the schedule, "need to be signed and dated by the end of the day so I can take them down to Archives. Any questions?"

The colonel sighed melodramatically. "No, unfortunately. You're as on top of things as ever. Can't tell yet if it's good to have you back or not."

Again, Riza couldn't help but smile fondly at him. "You know this office would go to hell without me. I'll be outside working on the paperwork backlog if you need me," she spoke before turning on her heal and heading toward the door to the outer office where Fuery and Breda were already hard at work. "Remember, all those forms, done by 5 o'clock."

With an almost childlike look on his face he waved away her reminders, promising to have it done. She wasn't sure if she could believe him, but she left him alone anyway, and closed the door to his office definitively.

Before she promptly let out a sigh of relief.

 _Okay, that wasn't so bad. So long as he stays in_ there _and I stay out_ here, _I can get through the day without thinking about...that stuff._

After catching up briefly with her coworkers, she sat back at her familiar place at their shared desk, and pulled the top sheet of paper from the rather large stack that had been placed with her things. She worked like a machine, as she always had, and it felt as though the craziness of the past few months hadn't even happened.

Still, that nagging feeling at the back of her mind kept reminding her of the dream, and she had to work constantly to not think about riding her superior in his desk chair. The severity of her thoughts came and went, and she prayed desperately to whoever would listen that no one would notice. She hoped that this would all gradually go away with time. She'd forget more and more about the dream, and would settle in further with her normal work routine. Her superior would most likely be promoted, transferred again, and they could really start to work on the many plans they had made while in the hospital. Yes, everything would just gradually go back to normal, she reminded herself. She just had to be patient.

Still, she couldn't help the nagging feeling all day that some sort of malevolent spirit was laughing at her ignorance.


End file.
